


There's Something Going On There

by Blooberry_321



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, sometime around the beach episode, the whole survey corps is going to realize hange and levi are in love before they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blooberry_321/pseuds/Blooberry_321
Summary: Connie realizes that maybe Sasha isn't crazy, maybe Hange and Levi do have feelings for each other and haven't put it together yet. May turn into little chapters of the 104th thinking those two are in love and if they aren't secretly together yet we're playing match-maker but not sure yet.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Comments: 13
Kudos: 130





	There's Something Going On There

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so bad at summaries, but hope you enjoy! I love that trope of everyone sees it but you so I gave this a shot. Takes place soon after they get to the beach.

Connie quietly tiptoes around his friends, trying not to wake anyone. He slid through the front of the tent, careful not to let the morning light in. Then, he made his way toward the beach. He'd let them all sleep in, in part because they should take the extra rest where they could get it. But, it was also in part because Connie was rarely the first up, and he loved to brag about it when he was. Maybe he would make a sandcastle or something, make himself seem extra productive.

Hange's wild laughter echoes in the air with the sound of crashing waves. So he wasn't the first awake, but that was fine. Connie enjoyed the Commander's company. The captain's too. Plus, their sleeping habits were in-human so he still counted himself as the early bird of the group today.

The beach comes into view, and Connie thinks to himself he might never get sick seeing it. Brilliant blue skies, dotted with the occasional puffy clouds, and calm blue seas sparkling from the morning sun. Calm except for Hange, almost knee-deep in the water, giggling maniacally. She reaches into the water with cupped hands and hurls a huge splash back towards the beach, back towards Levi. Levi, who to Connie's complete disbelief has actually got in the water. Well, he'd stepped into the water. But still, progress. Connie stood with his hands on his hips, just a bit proud of his captain for facing his fears. Levi lifted his arms to shield him and turns away from the salt-water. He shoots Hange a severe look that would make Connie run for the hills but only makes Hange double over in another fit of giggles. Levi deflates, shaking off what might be a smirk at her laughter before she sees it, and refocuses on his feet in the water. Connie decides he should hang back a minute, wait until Levi got a little farther into the water before crowding him.

Levi takes one slow step, careful and awkward like a baby horse trying to figure out walking for the first time. His face tightened in an uncomfortable scowl, eyes glued to the sand below him. Hange's saying something to him that doesn't reach Connie's ears, and Levi must grumble back a retort she finds amusing. She covers her mouth with her hand to stifle one last chuckle, looking at her friend with a sweet expression.

 _Ew._ Connie cringed. He’d been listening to Sasha too much. She was all but positive the captain and the commander were completely and totally in love and there was nothing to be said to convince her otherwise. The others were less convinced, but not exactly disagreeing with her either. Sasha had told him he had to be dense not to see it, but he was pretty sure she was just being dramatic.

Hange takes a couple of steps toward Levi. After drying her hands on her shirt, she extends them out to him. For someone who had probably been throwing insults her way just a moment ago, Levi accepts the gesture more than willingly. He lifts his eyes just enough to reach out to her, and when she's holding his hands in hers they drop right back down to the ground again. Slowly, Hange walks backward, guiding him into the water at a gentle pace. Levi's face is still tight as he searches the water and sand for any poisonous-looking fish, but his steps are steadier, more confident. Connie clenches his hands in front of him, internally shouting words of encouragement at Levi. He'd keep it inside for now, if he shouted anything right now and he'd just embarrass the captain.

Another few steps, and Levi's expression loosens. His eyes widen and his jaw drops with just a touch of amazement as he looks around the water at his feet. A wash of white-water rolls through them, startling him briefly. Then, his expression cracks into a slight smile. Just a simple upturn of his lips really, but it's so shocking on Levi that it matches how Hange beams at him, and it only broadens when he looks up at her. They hold each other's eyes, and Connie's chest tightens. He can't help the grin that pushes onto his face as well. It had been a while since he'd seen them smile so freely, and he liked seeing them happy. Instantly Hange begins rambling about something, and Levi nods along, listening as he continues to look around. Connie notices they haven't let go of each other's hands. He's really been listening to Sasha too much.

Swept up in her own enthusiasm, Hange must have led them farther out than she realized. A crashing wave is close enough that when it hits it knocks her forward with a surprised shout. Levi looks up just in time to let go of her hands and wrap his arms around her to catch her. The collision has him stumble back a few steps, but ultimately he keeps them upright. Her laugh ringing through the air, Hange pulls away just enough so they could look at each other. After what is maybe a brief flash of concern, Levi devolves into a bit of laughter too. It does not spread through the air the way Hange's does, but in a way, it’s just as bright. Connie considers that he's never really heard Levi laugh before.

 _They're so sweet_. Connie thinks to himself, and this time he isn't as convinced that Sasha's crazy.

They recover from the wave soon enough, Hange seems to go back to rapid-fire recapping the research she's compiled in the past few days. While Levi listens. maybe without realizing it, he's still holding her close. Still a touch of a smile, but he's smiling at _her._ She's pointing out all these different fish and he's paying attention to none of it. His face softens again, into that quiet amazement, and Connie starts to think that maybe he should not be here right now. He backs away from the beach slowly, hoping not to ruin this moment for them. He catches Levi blinking, maybe realizing something on his own as Hange snatches a crustacean from the water to show him. She holds it in between them, and to the captain's credit he tries to match her focus on the creature, but he can't seem to take his eyes off her for long.

_Oh, he's so crazy about her._

When he's far enough back, Connie turns around and bolts full speed back to the tent. He had been so looking forward to bragging about his early morning, but this was more important. He hurls open the front of the tent, sliding into the structure and near tipping off balance. The group all groans in annoyance at the sudden flash of sunlight, all covering their faces or leaning into shadows to block it. Jean chucks something at him that narrowly misses.

"Guys I get it now! About Levi and Hange!" He whisper-shouts. Sasha, who had rolled over to face away from him, suddenly bolted upright. Her bloodshot eyes are wide open. He could always count on her to match his enthusiasm. "I get it! There’s definitely something going on there!"

"This is what I've been telling you!"


End file.
